1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus including a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of an electronic technology, various types of user terminal apparatuses have been developed and widely used. Recently, the user terminal apparatus has more diverse functions while a size of the user terminal apparatus has been minimized, and as a result, a demand for the user terminal apparatus is getting more increased.
The user terminal apparatus may provide various contents, such as multimedia content and application screen, in response to a user's request. A user may use buttons, a touch screen, and the like which are installed in the user terminal apparatus to select functions which he/she wants to use. The user terminal apparatus may optionally execute programs depending on an interaction with the user and display the executed results.
Meanwhile, as functions which may be provided from the user terminal apparatus are gradually diverse, various needs for a method for displaying contents or a user interaction method have been generated. That is, as a kind and a function of contents are still more diverse, the existing interaction method which simply selects the buttons or touches the touch screen may be insufficient.
Therefore, a need for a user interaction technology to enable the user to use the user terminal apparatus more conveniently has emerged.
To this end, the user terminal apparatus has adopted a flexible display. The flexible display has a displaying area on the front surface of the user terminal apparatus and a displaying area on at least one of the sides of the user terminal apparatus.
However, as an upper surface or upper/lower surfaces of the user terminal apparatus are secured as a display area by using the flexible display, there is a need to structurally secure positions of a proximity sensor, a camera hole, an light sensor hole, and the like in addition to a sound output hole (speaker hole) and a sound input hole (microphone hole) which are disposed on the upper surface of the existing user terminal apparatus.